The Big Mouth (Transcript)
Transcript *(At the Decoy Cafe, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are sitting at the table) *Ed: "I got it! A new scam! Call it Habit Breakers! Got a habit? We'll break it! That's our slogan! What do you think?" *Oly: "Yeah!" *Waddle: "Uh-huh!" *Bill: "Well, I guess. There are lots of ducks and gators got habits they can't break, including you." *Ed: "What are you talking about, Bill?! I have no habit!" *(Bev comes with zebra smoothies) *Bev: "Here's your smoothies!" *Ed: "Why, thank you! Watch this, guys! I'm gonna drink all this at once!" *(Ed holds the smoothie up to his mouth, but on the wrong direction. He pours the smoothie all over his T-shirt) *Oly: "Ed? You got smoothie all over your shirt!" *Ed: "What?" *(Ed looks down and realize that he missed. He gets mad and shout) *Ed: "Dagnabbit! I got (bleeped explicit) smoothie all over my (bleeped explicit) shirt! That was the best (bleeped explicit) shirt I had in my life! Why, never in my (bleeped explicit) life, has my shirt never been (bleeped explicit) ruined! Why, I, I---" *(During this, everyone in the cafe gets shocked by him swearing. Ed burps and immediately stops) *Ed: "Excuse me!" *Oly: "Whoa! Now, that's a habit that needs to be breaked!" *Bev: "Uh, I think you should all leave." *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle leave the Decoy Cafe) *Ed: "I don't what they're talking about! I don't have a habit! Not one! Not one measley habit! Ya here? Let's go start the scam!" *(Outside, Ed pulls up a stand called "Habit Breakers". Arvy and Ally come to the stand) *Ed: "Hey, there! Got a habit? We'll break it! That'll cause you 5 cents!" *Arvy: "5 cents?" *Ally: "Um? I don't really have a habit." *Ed: "Not one?" *Ally: "Nope!" *Ed: "Not even a teensy, tiny habit?" *Ally: "No!" *(He gets mad, but gets calm, yet still angry) *Ed: "Come on, Ally! You gotta at least have one (bleeped explicit) habit!" *(Arvy and Ally gets shocked by him cursing) *Ed: "You don't even have one (bleeped explicit) habit! I mean, really! You have to have one (bleeped explicit) habit! Why, if you had a habit, I'll be (bleeped explict) rich! So, you gotta at least have a (bleeped explicit) habit! What fo you say to that?" *(Ally faints, as Arvy punches him and drag Ally off) *Arvy: "That twerp is twisted, I swear." *Ed: (getting up) "Geez! What's with him?" *Oly: "What's with him? What's with you?" *Waddle: "Yeah, you keep cursing!" *Bill: "That's one habit you have!" *Ed: "For the last time, I don't have a habit!" *Bill: "Oh, yeah? Remember last time you had a lying habit?" *Ed: "Come to think of it. Maybe I do have a habit." *Bill: "We should go see Cecil!" *(Camera wipes from left to right to Cecil's apartment) *Dr. Cecil: (offscreen) "Well, you've come to the right place!" *(Inside his room, Ed is strapped to a chair, next to a machine) *Dr. Cecil: "This is the Habit Breaking Machine! It'll break each and every habit you have. All by a mere push of this button!" *(Oly grabs the button from Dr. Cecil) *Oly and Waddle: (impressed) "Oooooooh!" *Dr. Cecil: "Every time you curse, it'll let you know." *Ed: "Really? Let me try. Rassin' frassin'---" *(He lets out a bleeped explicit. Oly presses the button and the machine works. The machine hits a pie on Ed's face) *Bill: "Oh, my!" *Ed: "Son of a---" *(He lets out another bleeped explicit. Oly presses the button again, and the machine washed out Ed's mouth with soap) *Ed: "Son of a---" *(He lets another bleeped explicit. Oly pressed the button again, and the machine clamped Ed's mouth shut) *Bill: "Are you sure this necessary?" *Dr. Cecil: "Necessary as can be, Bill!" *(Oly presses the button, more than once. Ed curses as the machine does the same stuff over and over. After Ed manages to set his mouth free, he curse once again. The machine hit him on the head by a guitar) *Dr. Cecil: (shocked) "Oh, my!" *(Ed curses once again, causing the machine to overload) *Dr. Cecil: "Hit the deck, boys!" *Bill: "Oh, boy!" *(Ed curses again, as the machine explodes. Bill, Oly, Waddle and Dr. Cecil peek) *Dr. Cecil: "Well, back to the ol' drawing board." *Bill: "Well, you tried your best, Cecil." *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle leave the apartment) *Ed: "Now what?" *Bill: "Well, we should go home to see if Aldo has something to do about this." *